1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic moving apparatus for a pre-crash headrest.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a headrest for a vehicle is provided to allow a passenger's head to rest thereon and relax, thus relieving fatigue caused by long driving, or to prevent his or her neck or head from being injured because of the neck bending backwards in the event of a rear-end collision.
As shown in FIG. 1, such a headrest 1 is attached to the top of a seatback 2, thus supporting the head and neck of a passenger. The headrest 1 generally includes a pad which is made of cushioning material, and a stay rod 3 which is connected to the seatback 2.
The stay rod 3 is connected to a seat frame which supports the seatback 2 in such a way as to move up and down. Thereby, the height of the stay rod 3 can be adjusted to suit the height of a passenger.
However, in most general cases except for the case where a passenger is sleeping, the passenger's head is not in close contact with the headrest but is spaced apart from the headrest by a predetermined distance. When a vehicle is involved in a rear-end collision, a passenger's neck and head bend excessively backwards because of a difference in displacement between his or her head and body, so that the neck region may be injured.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.